A Flash Through Time
by KamokuSenshi
Summary: Dr. Horrible is moving up the ladder in the Evil League of Evil. But what will he do when he finds out that Penny had an identical twin sister who's teamed up with Captain Hammer to get revenge? Will he stop them? Will he even be able to?
1. I feel nothing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Horrible. If I did, Penny wouldn't have died :(**

"Hi everyone. Time for another blog! Sorry I haven't been keeping in touch for so long, it's hard to find time now that I'm in the Evil League of Evil and Bad Horse has really taken me under his wing, or hoove, I guess. He thinks I really have what it takes. If this keeps up, I may even become his right hand man! Ok time for the first fan letter."

'Hi Horrible Doctor. Congrats on getting into the League. Have you done any new schemes yet? And how's the evil laugh going? Signed 'I am your father'.'

"Well to start, it's Dr. Horrible, not Horrible Doctor. And second, thank you for congratulating me. It means a lot. Third, yes I have done many new schemes, but Bad Horse thinks I shouldn't tell my schemes on my blog anymore. So I can't share them. Sorry. And my evil laugh isn't going too well actually. In fact I've lost my motivation to laugh ever since… (Stares into space). Ehem. Well, thanks for your letter 'I am your father'. Next fan letter."

'Hey Doc. So any news of what happened to Captain Hammer? Signed 'Don'tWannaSayMyName'.'

"Well, 'Don'tWannaSayMyName'. I heard he just recently got released from rehab. Guess he finally got his head straightened out. Personally, I don't really care. He can just go fall in a ditch. Moving on."

'Hi Dr. Horrible. How are your little blue people doing? Signed 'Smurf Fan'.'

"Ok, why do people keep asking me about these blue people? I don't know what you're talking about! Maybe there's some other guy who has my dashing good looks who likes raising little blue people as pets, but I don't. 'Smurf Fan', I'm sorry to say this, but you've got the wrong guy. Next Letter!"

'Hi Loser. How can you live with yourself after you got yourself into the Evil League of Evil by killing an innocent woman? Signed 'Disgusted at Dr. Horrible Guy'.'

"Ehem. Well, 'Disgusted at Dr. Horrible Guy'. You see I…oh forget it!" (Turns off blog).

_Ever since Penny died, I don't feel like doing anything anymore. I don't practice my evil laugh, I don't sing, I just spend all my days doing whatever Bad Horse tells me to do. I feel nothing._

"Hey Doc, long time no see!"

"Hey! There's my evil moisture buddy! High Five!...Ewww, on second thought never mind."

"So how are things going at the Evil League of Evil?"

"They're going ok I guess. We've done a few robberies. A few beatings. All that good stuff."

"Any more assassinations?"

"Moooiiissssstt! I told you to never say that word in front of me!"

"Oh, sorry. It's just. Bad Horse is definitely going to tell you to do another one sooner or later."

"Well, when that time comes I'll figure something out…I just don't think I can ever even think about murder again after what happened to…"(Stares into space again).

"Hey Doc, snap out of it!"

"Oh sorry. I…I think I'm going to go out for a walk."

"Evil scientists don't 'go out for a walk'."

"Well, this one does!"

Dr. Horrible walks out the door and into town. He passes by the alley he first spoke to Penny in. The frozen yogurt shop he used to "accidently" buy two yogurts at. The laundromat where they used to sit and eat them at. And the homeless shelter, where she died. He stands there for a while.

"This was all that Captain Hammer's fault. All his fault!...No. It was my fault. I killed you Penny. I killed you."

He sadly turns to leave and then he sees her.

"Penny."

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a loooonng time since I saw Dr. Horrible, so I probably got a lot of the character's way of talking wrong. Just let me know if you notice any mistakes and I'll try to fix it for future chapters. And let me know what you think of this so far! And if you want Dr. Horrible to answer any questions in his blog, then you can send him fan messages, too! :)<strong>


	2. Who are you?

**I'm sorry! It's been so long since I put up this story and I never updated! I actually got caught up in other stories since this one didn't seem to be very popular, but I'll finish it, no matter how long it takes me! I promise!**

**I own nothing! Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>I heart is thumping so hard. I can't get those the thoughts of what happened that day out of my head. I don't know what to think, what to feel.<em>

Dr. Horrible tosses and turns in his bed. Bad Horse had given his a new place to live, but during days like these he likes coming back to his old place. He brings his fingers up to his eye and flinches at the pain. He lays on his bed staring up at his roof. He slowly starts humming a tune.

_I feel so lost. All I can think of is you. Penny. But you, I don't know who you are anymore. I don't know what to think anymore._

Dr. Horrible closes his eyes as he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Penny! Penny, it's me, Billy! Penny!"<p>

_Why isn't she talking back to me? What is she looking at?_

"Penny!"

Penny finally turns and looks at Dr. Horrible. She smirks and looks away again and starts walking. Dr. Horrible follows her as she turns into the alley they first met. Dr. Horrible finally catches up to her and stands behind her.

"Penny…I…"

Penny turns around and looks him in the eyes with a grin on her face.

_It's her! It's really her! Come on. You just saw her after so long. Ask her how she is. How she survived. If she's feeling alright._

"Penny, you…uhhh…look nice."

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Penny brings up her fingers and snaps them. Dr. Horrible glances around him to see several men now surrounding him. They come closer to him.

"Penny…what's going on?"

They grab Dr. Horrible and bring him down to his knees. They pull his head up with his hair as he stares in horror at Penny. He carefully looks at her and notices something different about her but he can't quite pinpoint it. He suddenly notices another movement and another man is standing in front him. Dr. Horrible moves him eyes up to see Captain Hammer standing there, who raises his fist and lands a blow on his face. Sirens are in the air, but they aren't police sirens. This is the warning sound of the Evil League of Evil that knows that one of their members is in trouble due to their detectors. The men let go of Dr. Horrible and Penny comes in front of him.

"You got away this time, but we will get our revenge. You got that?"

* * *

><p>Dr. Horrible's eyes shoot open as he sits up in bed. He groans and rubs his eyes.<p>

"Hey Doc! I got us some breakfast!"

"Hey Moist."

"What's up? You've been moping more than usual nowadays."

"It's nothing…ummm, Moist? Do you think someone can come back from the dead?"

"Ummm, I don't think so, why?"

"Because…I don't know. I thought I saw…you know…Penny."

"What? Come on Doc. That's not possible. And next I suppose you'll tell me that she gave you that black eye, too."

"Well, not exactly. I don't know. She looked just like her, but her voice, it was different. It wasn't sweet like hers, it was…evil."

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

"That must be the league. I'll go get it…Hello, yes this is Dr. Horrible…ok…yes I can do that…ok bye."

"So?"

"They want me to kidnap the governor."

"Ooh, interesting."

"Yeah I guess. I'll get going then."

* * *

><p>Dr. Horrible makes his way through town, on his way to kidnap the sleeping governor. He easily gets past the door to the place using one of his gadgets to unlock it. He works his way past the foolish guards ad gets to the foot of the bed where the governor is sounds asleep. He takes out a piece of cloth that is covered in drugs to knock the governor out. He begins to reach over towards the governor, but something catches his eye on the balcony. He drops the cloth and walks over to see a woman standing there, leaning against the railing.<p>

"Penny?"

"Why hello Billy. What brings you here?"

"What…Penny what are you doing here?"

"Hey, I asked first."

Penny smirks at him and then suddenly starts laughing. Dr. Horrible takes a step back.

"Who are you?"

A hand suddenly wraps around him and covers him mouth with the cloth he had dropped.

"Mmphm"

Dr. Horrible struggles, but his eyes quickly begin to droop and he falls into pitch black darkness as he hears the echoing laughter of Penny.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun! What is going to happen to him? Keep reading to find out! This was kind of a short chapter, but I'll try to put longer ones up if that what people want. But I won't know unless you tell me, so please let me know what you think of this! :)<strong>


	3. Trapped

**A/N: Hey all! I had originally planned out a series of events for this story, but now I'm considering just wrapping it up in a few chapters. I'm not one to pull out reviews from my readers, because frankly, it's your guys' choice whether to review or not and it's not right to try to force you to review. It's just that I put up stories for two reasons. One: to bring entertainment and joy to readers, two: to grow as a writer. If I don't get a single review for a story, I feel like I don't know what direction to head since I don't know whether people like what I'm coming up with or hate it. I already promised to finish this story, so I will, but without a single "good" or "bad" I don't think I should spend so much time and effort on this when I have ideas for many new stories. I just felt the need to let everyone know why I'm just cutting this story short in case there are any silent readers out there. Thanks to all of you who have added this story to their favorites and alerts. You guys are the only reason I decided to keep going with this story this far.**

**I don't own Dr. Horrible. Enjoy the chapter! Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><em>Listen close to everybody's heart<em>

_And hear that breaking sound_

_Hopes and dreams are shattering apart_

_And crashing to the ground_

I can hear a pair of synchronized voices echoing in my thoughts. It's black in front of my eyes. I furrow my eyebrows trying to figure out what's going on.

_I cannot believe my eyes_

_How the world's filled with filth and lies_

_But it's plain to see_

_Evil inside of me is on the rise_

I try to open my eyes, but my eyelids feel heavy. My heart is pounding in my chest. I feel like I'm spinning. Like I'm falling.

_There's good in everybody's heart_

_Keep it safe and sound_

_With hope, you can do your part_

_To turn a life around_

I try to block out the voice. I don't want to hear it. I stir slightly and realize that I can't move. I bound in place. Trapped.

_I cannot believe my eyes_

_How the world's finally growing wise_

_And it's plain to see_

_Rapture inside of me is on the rise _

I finally manage to slowly open my eyes. I'm in an empty, dark room. I grip my hands and feel the burn of a tight rope around my wrists. I move my eyes and scan my surroundings. My eyes land on a figure in the corner.

"Took you long enough to wake up."

"P…Penny?" My voice is barely above a whisper, but she still manages to hear me.

"Pfft. You still haven't figured it out, have you? Alright, let me spell it out for you. I'm. Not. Penny." She speaks mockingly to me. I slightly raise my head and see that she's standing right in front of me now. Not Penny. But she looks just like her. I turn my head away and shut my eyes again.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" She grabs my jaw, driving her nails into my cheeks, and roughly pulls my face to look at her again. I reopen my droopy eyes.

"What…what do you want…from me?"

"Wow, you are so dumb! Evil genius? Yeah, right." I stare at her confused. She sighs in frustration. She is definitely nothing like Penny.

"A few weeks ago, you were going on and on about a machine you've built. That machine…is what we want."

"…we?"

"Yes, we." I hear a masculine voice behind me. A disgusting, ugly, masculine voice. I let out a groan.

"Oh? That upset to see me? Well, don't worry, we won't be here long as long as you're willing to cooperate with us."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I can feel a throbbing headache starting at my temples.

"Oh, don't play with us. We've watched your blog. And we'll do anything necessary to get that machine!"

"Hammer…you can do whatever you want…I'm not giving you…anything."

"Oh, then how about me? How can you say no to a pretty face like this?" The Penny look-alike is in my face again.

"Why do you even want it?"

"To get revenge."

"For what?"

"Don't you remember? You killed my sister." Suddenly, the world froze around me. Everything went silent. My mind went blank. My heart stopped beating. _Sister_. That's why she looks just like her. She's her sister. Penny's. Penny's twin sister. I look up at her. Shocked.

"Hah! Look at his face." Hammer chimes in, bringing me back to reality.

"If…if you want revenge from me, why don't you just get it now? What's the need for my machine?" My voice is shaking.

"Oh, you idiot! I don't want revenge from you. I want revenge from her!" I look up, clearly confused.

"Then, why…"

"That little…she left me to die in that cold prison…I'll never forgive her for that. I had vowed that I would get my revenge from her. But you killed her before I could. I can't let her die that easily after what I've been through. That's why I need to go back…and kill her myself, slowly and painfully."

I don't understand what was going on. It is too much to take in at once. Her twin sister. Prison. Revenge. My time machine. What is all this? What am I supposed to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'm going to stop here for now. Hope all of you liked this. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	4. Broken

**I don't own Dr. Horrible. Enjoy the chapter.**

It has been four days since I have been locked into this room. It's cold and dark. I'm still strapped to the chair and my hands are numb from the poor circulation because of the ropes around my wrists. They gave me barely enough water to keep me alive, but no food. A few more days and I was done.

_Billy. Billy._

I can hear her voice ringing in my ears.

_Billy. Come on Billy._

I can see her smiling and running in front of me. Away from me.

_Billy. Come with me Billy._

I can hear her laughter. Her hair floating around her. Suddenly she stops. She leans over and clutches her chest. There's blood flowing out between her fingers.

_Billy. Billy. Help me._

I try to reach out to her, but I can't. I want to cry, but I'm too dehydrated and no tears come. I just watch her in pain.

_It's ok Billy. Captain Hammer will come. He'll come._

She falls down.

I feel drops of water on my face. I look up to see Hammer.

"Wakey Wakey!"

I groan. I did not need to see that face right after a dream like that. My stomach burns with hunger.

"Awww, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"What do you want?"

"Same as before. I want you to tell me where your time machine is."

I look up at him weakly.

"Why do you want it? There's nothing in it for you."

"Oh, but there is. You see, you ruined my reputation in this town. People saw me blubbering like a baby because of that day. With your time machine I can go back to make it as if that never happened."

"That's it? You're doing this because people realized what a lame super hero you are?"

Hammer grabs my neck and tightens his hand around it.

"I'm the best thing this town has ever seen! And I have to make sure that they know that! And I'm not going to let a runt like you stop me."

He lets go as I gasp for air.

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Why, what's it matter to you? If it's your spot on the Evil League of Evil, then you can always kill that idiot pajama man, who thinks he can try to be the new me."

"I don't care about that anymore."

"Oh? Wait, so you're worried about Penny. Hah! You already killed her. What's the difference whether you kill her or if Stacey kills her? She'll be dead either way."

"Just get lost!"

"Hmmm…we'll see how long you put up this front."

He chuckles and suddenly the door opens and the she devil peeks in.

"Hey! Miss me?"

I turn my head away from her.

"Awww, don't be so upset. If you'd only tell me where that machine was, then you wouldn't have to go through all this. Well, no matter. I'm about to make all of our lives so much easier!"

She drags in two machines. Two of my machines.

"I was trying to find your machine at your place, but we just couldn't find it, but I happened to come across these little babies."

Hammer walks up to her.

"What are they?"

"They seem to be a truth detector and an electric shocker."

"Sweet! Great job!"

They waste no time and bring the machines up to me and put the helmet on my head. I would protest, but why waste the little energy I have left. They switch the machine on. Stacey sits down in front of me and smiles.

"So, is the machine in your place?"

I don't answer.

"Hammer"

He takes the shocker and brings it to my temples. The electric current runs through my entire body. MY eyes are wide open and feel like they'll pop out any second.

"Is it in your place?"

I don't answer again. Hammer brings the shocker to my temples again. I clench my teeth and my head starts shaking. I arch my back in pain.

"Well?"

"N-no." I reply to her weakly. I feel pathetic to have been broken down so easily.

"Is it with Bad Horse?"

"No."

"Hmmm…Is it…I don't know where else it would be!"

"Let me see. Hmmm…lame guy with lame ideas…I know! Is it somewhere you and Penny spent time together?"

I don't answer. Hammer turns the knob on the shocker higher. He brings them to my temples again. I clench my eyes shut and bite my lip so hard that is bleeds, but I can feel anything. When he removes the machine, I'm left a shivering mess. My bottom lip quivers.

"Answer me!"

"Y-yes." My voice comes out as a squeak.

"It's in that Laundromat, isn't it!"

I open my mouth, but instead of words my voice comes out as gibberish.

"Whatever. We have our answer."

"Excellent! No time to waste!"

They get up and leave, closing the door behind them, leaving me in the dark again.


	5. Freedom

**Thank you to everyone who added this story to their favorites or alerts. Can I assume my last chapter was a good one? ^_^ Hope I can keep it up. This is going to be a short chapter, but I'll try to get up the next one soon. As you all already know, I do not own Dr. Horrible or any of its characters. So without wasting any more valuable time, let's get to the chapter.**

My body is still shaking from the shocks. My teeth are chattering. I keep going back and forth between feeling unbearably cold and scorching hot. My vision is blurry. I feel dizzy. My stomach is churning, ready to clear the little amount of content it has. I feel so weak, but I know I have to find power from somewhere so I can stop those psychos. I try to clench my fists and twist my hand back and forth, but I know I won't be able to break free from my binds.

"Doc!"

I raise my head at the sudden voice. I see a figure coming towards me.

"Moist?" My voice comes out as a faint whisper.

"Doc, what did they do to you?"

He runs over to me. I can't believe it. Luck finally decided to come over to my side. If Moist can get my binds open, maybe, just maybe, I can stop Hammer and that sick idiot.

"Let me get those for you…uhh, darn. I can't get them open." Moist struggles to open the ropes tightened around my hands. While he's doing that, his sweat drops on to my hands. Gross! I gag, but then I realize…my hands are slippery. I slide them out of the binds and quickly start working to open the ropes around my legs. When I finally get them open I try to stand up. Now that I'm free, I have no time to waste. My legs are shaking though and I fall hard to the floor on my elbows.

"Doc! Are you ok?"

Moist helps me back up and I lean against a table to try to get a hold of myself. The world is spinning around me.

"How did you find me?"

"Well, this girl, she…well she, kind of looked like…umm…"

"I know, she looks like Penny. What about her?"

"Yeah. Her. Well, I came over and I saw that she totally trashed your place and then she suddenly left with your truth detector and electric shocker. So I followed her and waited outside until she left. I never thought I'd find you in here!"

"Moist, we have to stop them. They…they're after my time machine."

"You have a time machine! Why didn't you tell me! There's so much I want to change! We can win the lottery. We can win ten lotteries!"

"Moist, you don't understand. The machine isn't stable. That's why I hid it. So no one would ever get their hands on it. I made it…I made it to try to bring her back. To bring Penny back. But the machine, it can cause a disastrous ripple in time. If you use it, even the smallest changes can cause total annihilation of the human race."

"How do you know?"

"I tested it. Remember that massive earthquake that happened a few months ago? Well, I had gone back in time to a day earlier and after doing some tests I found out that's what had caused it. If they go back to the day Penny died, which was months ago, who knows what will happen!"

"So what do we do?"

"We need to stop them before they find the machine and use it."

"But doc, you're in no condition to stop anyone."

"I have no choice. I have to do something."

I start to wobble towards the door. In reality, I know Moist is right. I am in no shape to go saving the world. In fact, I don't even think it's in me to save anyone. I'm an evil scientist for crying out loud. But right now I have to look past that. It's what Penny would have done. For her sake, I need to do this.


	6. That day

**Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy with a lot of stuff. Thanks to those who reviewed and added this story to their favorites or alerts. Here's the next chapter:**

After a lot of struggling I'm finally standing outside the Laundromat. Passerby's stare at me, perhaps because they know me as the great evil genius scientist that took over their town. Or maybe it's just my hair that's gone crazy from all the static in it and that I kind of smell like a walking French fry. Yeah, it's probably that.

"Moist, I want you to stay here. If anything goes wrong, try to fix it using anything you can find at my place"

I don't wait for him to answer and run ahead and pull open the doors of the Laundromat. I push people out of my way as they gasp and yelp as I shock them with my static. I yank open the door to the basement and run down the stairs, only to see that I'm too late. Stacey and Captain Hammer are leaning over my time machine that I had hidden here for safe keeping.

"Lookie who's here. Nice hairdo." Stacey smirks at me and I growl back.

"Give me my machine!"

"And why ever would I do that?"

"You don't understand! You can cause…" I'm cut off from my sentence and Hammer grabs the front of my shirt.

"We're going back and there's nothing you can do to stop us! Stacey set the machine!"

"My pleasure."

She turns the knob back to a few months back. Back to that day. Back to the day I killed Penny.

"No! Stop!"

She pushes the button and the room around us changes. Our bodies seem to start moving on their own, at the speed of light, through the fabric of time. Colors splash around us and my ears start buzzing. My stomach feels queasy from moving so rapidly yet not moving at all. My heartbeat starts racing. My vision gets blurry. I hear thousands of voices at once. Suddenly we start slowing down and the room around us finally comes to a standstill. We all fall hard to the ground, holding our heads in our hands from the dizziness. Finally, when the room stops spinning, I get up and look around. My shirt's collar is grabbed all of a sudden and I look down at Stacey.

"What is this? Nothing changed!"

"Something changed alright." We look to Hammer who's holding out his phone so we can see the screen. The date is off. Off by several months.

"We…we did it! We came back in time! Now I can finally get my revenge!"

"I won't let you!"

Stacey turns to me. She has a menacing expression on her face, but then she smirks.

"Well, let's try to see you stop us."

I move towards her but I am stopped as I feel my face being crushed behind Hammer's fist. I fall to the floor. I move my hand to my face and see blood on my fingers.

"They don't call me Captain Hammer for nothing. Better get that nose checked."

They laugh and pick up the time machine and turn around.

"See you around Billy." Stacey winks at me and they both walk out the door, still laughing. They think they can get away, but I won't let them win that easily.

* * *

><p>I stumble into town, still weak after all I've been through. I look around but don't see Stacey or Hammer anywhere. But I know where to go. I run as fast as I possibly can to the building. That building. Where I killed Penny. Once I get there, I see Stacey. No it's not her. It's someone else. Penny.<p>

I stop abruptly on my feet. I freeze. My heart stops. I can't breathe right. She's as beautiful as I remember her. No, even more beautiful. She turns her head towards me.

"Billy!" She shouts and waves her hand in the air.

I slowly lift my hand and clumsily wave back. It's exactly like it was before. I'm full of awkwardness and she's beaming with joy to see her friend. Just her friend. She runs over to me.

"Billy! I'm so glad you could come! I…what's wrong Billy? You don't look like yourself. And what did you do to yourself? You look terrible."

She runs her hand through my messed up hair. I stare at her. My heart fluttering at her touch and concern. If only we can stay here forever. Just with each other. Looking into each other's eyes.

"Billy?"

"Oh, sorry P-penny. I was just thinking about…stuff. But I'm ok. Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…positive." I smile to reassure her.

"Ok. Well, let's go inside. Captain Hammer is going to start talking soon."

"…you go ahead. I'll catch up later. I have some stuff to take care of."

"Oh. Ok then. See you inside."

She turns around and I watch her leave. Stopping myself from pulling her back and holding her tightly in my arms. Once she's gone I remember why I came her. I couldn't stop Hammer and Stacey from coming back in time. The damage is done but I need to stop them from accomplishing their task. Hammer can have his glory, but I won't let Stacey get what she wants. I won't let them take Penny away from me again. I run around the building to the back door. Sure enough, there they are.

"Hey!"

They turn their heads and see me standing there.

"What do you think you're doing here!" Hammer starts to walk towards me.

"Oh, I don't have time for this! There she is! I'm going in for it!"

Stacey runs inside the building.

"What! You can't just…great, she's going to ruin everything!"

Hammer runs after Stacey with me following not far behind. I catch up to the two as Hammer has stopped Stacey from going any further. I realize that I'm on the stage right behind the curtains. I turn and see Hammer standing there and giving his speech.

"Wow, I look good!" I look at Hammer and his head literally looks bigger.

I notice that Stacey is still holding the time machine. I lunge in for it. Hammer grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me back.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Captain Hammer?" The three of us turn our heads to the voice. There we see her standing. Penny. She looks shocked to see a second Hammer. She turns to me, confused.

"Why hello sister."

Penny gasps and she notices her look alike standing there.

"Penny?"

I furrow my eyebrows, confused at why Penny is calling Stacey by her own name.

"Penny, what are you doing here?"

"What? You still wanted me to be in that prison where you left me? Well, too bad. I'm back now and you're going to pay for everything you've done to me!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to update again soon. Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will be a lot more exciting. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	7. Frozen

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have hardly found the time to even eat and sleep lately. But here's the new chapter. I had a really hard time writing this while still trying to keep within the musical's timeframe. It didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to, but I hope you still like it.**

"P-pen…Billy…What's going on?"

"Penny…I…"

"That's enough! You're so stupid! 'What's going on? What's this? What's that?' Don't you get? I'm here for REVENGE! Now stop talking! I don't want to hear your wretched voice anymore! I only want to hear your screams. Your screams of mercy, for forgiveness. It's a good thing you came back here actually."

Stacey reaches out to grab Penny, but I quickly stand in between them.

"Don't touch her!"

Stacey smirks at me.

"Why? Is it because you loooovve her?"

I feel my shoulders tense as Penny's eyes move up to my face from hearing Stacey's words.

"Go on, tell her. Tell her how much you day dream about her, how many stupid songs you sing about her, how much yo…"

"This isn't about that!"

My voice comes out a little shaky. Penny's eyes look like they'll fall out of her head any second from the shock of seeing two Hammers, her twin sister, and now finding out my true feelings, all within two minutes. She starts to stumble a little, holding her hands to her head.

"Penny!"

I quickly grab onto her before she can fall. She looks up at my face, which is only a few inches away from hers and I see a light blush covering her cheeks. I quickly pull away. I look at Stacey, who rolls her eyes.

"What a drama queen! Give me a barf bag!"

"Hey Stacey!"

We turn to see Hammer who's chilling on a beanie bag that's on the floor.

"Want to get this done any time soon?"

"With pleasure."

Stacey tilts her head towards me and Hammer gets up as quick as lightening and grabs me, putting his filthy hand over my mouth. Penny gasps, covering her mouth with both hands. Stacey picks up the time machine she had dropped.

"W-will someone please tell me what's going on? How can Captain Hammer be here and on stage at the same time? And you…how are you…?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll tell you everything."

Stacey moves towards Penny and grabs her face, squishing her cheeks, digging her long nails into them. Penny puts her hands on Stacey's arm to try to break free, but Stacey doesn't budge. I try to struggle, but Hammer has a tight hold on me and I'm still weak.

"You see sweetheart, I didn't really like what you did to me. You stole everything I had. Because of you I lost everyone I loved. Everything I loved. You even took my name! You locked me up in that place and I decided that I would make you lose everything, too. Starting with this little boy here."

Stacey takes out a gun and points it at my forehead.

"Penny! What are you doing!"

"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm taking away your little boyfriend."

"Bo…Penny, what are you talking about. I'm with Captain Hammer, not Billy!"

"Oh, stop with the acting. I saw how you blushed when I told you he was in LaLaLand over you. Captain Hammer doesn't mean anything to you."

"Hey! That's not true! She was totally into me!"

"Oh shut up Hammer! Well, say good-bye."

Stacey tightens her trigger on the gun. I see the time machine laying on the floor right at my feet. If only I could get it back. What Hammer and Stacey don't know is that I have a switch on it to freeze time, except for those who are touching it. If I was able to use it, I would have the upper hand. But that was no help now. I clench my eyes shut.

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"If you're so mad, then kill me! Why are you bringing him into this?"

"I didn't come all the way here so that you could die that easily again! I want you to go through what I did! But he may be useful to us, so I'll spare him…for now."

I open my eyes and see Stacey put her gun away and Penny breathe a sigh of relief. We suddenly start hearing people chanting along with Hammer.

"Stace, that's my cue. We really gotta hurry it up back here. Dr. Horrible will be there with his death ray any minute."

"Alright, just leave the dummy and go do your thing then. I've got Stacey."

Hammer lets go of me. Big mistake. As soon as he lets go, I shove him into a wall and turn around to run and pick up the time machine. I flip on the switch. Everyone around me freezes.

I slowly raise myself up. I breathe slowly. My joints and head suddenly start stinging with pain. I put a palm to my forehead and scan the room. I hear nothing. Nothing but my own breathing and beating heart. Hammer is halfway in the air, with his fist ready. Stacey still has a hold of Penny. I rush over to them and rip Penny's arm out of Stacey's grip. I drag her still body away from the she-devil. I feel so strange, being this close to Penny again. It's like a dream. Like an illusion. I wish I would stare into her face forever. She's so beautiful. So perfect. Both on the inside and outside. So why is Stacey so full of hatred for her? I look over to Stacey. Frozen, with a fierce look of anger on her face. They look so alike. Exactly the same. Their hair. Their face. Their nose. Their eyes…their eyes. Both of their eyes are so full of pain. What happened between them? I look back to Penny and gently make her sit down on the edge of a stair. What am I supposed to do now? Just leave? Go back to my time? Take Hammer and Stacey with me? And let what is meant to happen play out? The longer we stay, the more damage we cause. But how can I just leave, knowing what is going to happen. I stare at Penny. She didn't deserve to die. I can't let it happen again. I walk up to her and take her hand in mine. Her touch tingles. I place her hand on the time machine. She suddenly jerks. She turns her face to me, her face full of tension, fear, grief. No Penny. Don't look at me like that. I only want to see you smiling.

"Billy?"

"Penny. Are you ok?"

"…I-I think so. But what happened? Where's Pen…"

Penny turns and looks at Stacey, frozen in place, with her arms awkwardly reaching out to nothing. She quickly tries to stand up, but I still have a grip on her hand. She looks towards me in confusion. She looks down at our hands and blushes. I bite lip.

"…I-it's ok, Penny. Everything will be ok."

She slightly furrows her eyebrows, trying to understand what on earth is going on, but how can she? I help her stand up, but don't let go of her hand, keeping it placed on the time machine.

"Penny, there's a lot of things I need to fix, but first I need to get you out of here."

She just nods at me and we walk towards the exit, the world still frozen around us. She looks around at her sister and at Hammer. She puts her free hand through her hair. We're just about to the door, when Penny's foot gets caught in one of the cords running along the floor. We both go down to the ground. The time machine falls out of my hands. So how can I still move? I look up to see the switch out of place.

"You twerp! How'd you get over there!"

I turn around to see Hammer looming over me. He picks me up from my collars and punches me straight in the nose. Penny screams. I feel the blood dripping down and my vision blurs.

We suddenly hear a chain of gasps followed by a maniacal laugh. My maniacal laugh. Followed by an eerie song.

"Oh shoot! The idiots already here! It doesn't matter. I still have some time."

Hammer tries to dash off again, but I regain my posture and pull him back, only to have Stacey kick me in my shins, causing me to fall back to the ground, but I don't let go of my hold on Hammer. Captain Hammer pulls his arm back for a punch again, but out of nowhere someone comes in between me and the blow. Penny falls down onto me. I finally let go of Hammer and he shamelessly turns to run, but stops when we hear a thud. We all freeze, knowing what's coming next. This is the moment. That moment. Within a few seconds, Penny's time of death would come. But I won't let her die this time. Not when she's this close to me. This close to being safe. I don't care what happens. It may destroy everything, but I couldn't see her dying. Not again. I lift Penny up from her shoulders. Her eyes are closed in pain. I lift her chin with one hand and she looks up. Our eyes meet. It will not be for the last time.

I quickly pull my hand back but pull her in closer, too, so she can hear me.

"Run Penny! Run away! You can't be here right now."

She looks at me for a while, confused, but seeing my expression, she nods and turns to run. I see Hammer running off, too. This needs to end here. I pick up a metal rod that was lying on the ground. Stacey tries to grab it from my hands, but I push her out of my way and swing the rod at Hammer's head. He stops in his tracks and grabs his head. His legs stumble, he turns around. I wait for him to hit back, but his eyes roll and he falls to the ground. Then I hear another loud crash. I turn my head and quickly run through the curtains. I see myself lying on the ground. It was done. It was over. I take a sigh of relief. Then I turn to see the spot where Penny should have died, knowing she wouldn't be there. She is. My mouth falls open in shock. _No. NO!_ I tangle my fingers into my hair seeing her lying there all over again. She's lifelessly sitting against the wall like last time. _How could this happen!_

"This is all your fault! Because of you she got away from me!"

Stacey spins me around and holds me by the collars. My simply stare at her, not having the power to think anything. She clenches her teeth, but something catches her eyes. She lets go and runs and picks up the time machine.

"No matter, with this baby, I can just go back again."

I come back to reality and realize she'll just keep doing this until she gets it right. I quickly lunge at her and we have a quick tug of war, but tear it out of her hands and flip on the switch again. Once again, I'm alone. I realize I've been holding my breath and let it out, but they come out in sobs. I turn around and shakingly make myself over to Penny's body…again. I see her lying there. Shards of the death ray piercing her…again. She had run as I had told her to, but ended up in the same spot as last time when the death ray exploded. I had killed her…again. I lean down and gently take her delicate hand and place it on the orb. She starts to move. She eyes slowly move and meet mine. She eyes are glazed, but she smiles.

"B-Billy?"

"Don't worry Penny. It'll be ok."

I wait for her to say that Captain Hammer will come and save her.

"I know. You'll save me right?"

I look up at her in surprise.

"Billy. Can you do me a favor?"

I nod my head.

"Please can you take this to my sister?"

She weakly hands me her clutch. I look at it and then I hesitantly grab it. She slowly mouths a thank you. Her smile disappears and her hand falls. I close my eyes in agony and tears start to form at the brim. I pick up her hand and kiss her fingers.

"Good-bye Penny. I love you."

**So I gave you a pretty long chapter. Hope it was worth the read. And those of you who are upset about me killing Penny, sorry, but I never planned on keeping her alive in the first place. It just wouldn't work out, because Billy made the machine to keep her from dying and if she didn't die, he wouldn't have a reason to make the machine in the first place. They kind of cancel each other out. **

**The reason I brought her back was because I think Penny deserved to know Billy's true feelings and that Billy deserved a real 'moment' with her before she died instead of just losing her to Hammer. There's still a bit more to come and I think you'll enjoy it. And don't worry, I explain the whole name exchange later.**

**Let me know your thoughts!**


	8. What Happened?

**I'm really sorry I've been gone so long. I'll try to have another chapter up really soon, because I already know exactly what I want it to be about. Thank you to all of those who are still reading.**

**I don't own Dr. Horrible or any of the characters here except Stacey. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I sit there in front of Penny's lifeless body, but it felt like hours. Hours of just staring at her dead body. Staring at into her dull eyes. Her limps arms. Her expressionless face. I killed her again. My tears have gone dry and my body feels so numb. My vision is blurry. I feel like I myself am dead. She seems so peaceful though as if maybe death was an escape for her. I look down at the clutch she gave me and I squeeze it in my hands. I don't want to leave her here. I don't want to stop looking at her face. But at the same time…I do. I want to run away. I want to erase everything. I want it to be as if I never met her. Never saw her. Never spoke to her. Never sat in the Laundromat with her eating frozen yogurt. Because those memories, no matter how precious, will haunt me forever.<p>

I look down at my time machine. Her hand has slipped off of it now, so she is now also frozen in time, not that it makes any difference. Maybe it would be best to end my life here as well. Just pierce my heart with one of these broken pieces that have torn through her skin as if a great piece of art has been ripped apart. I place my hand on one of the pieces and I squeeze my eyes shut to find out that I still have some tears left as fresh ones run down my face. I look around at the frozen bodies around me. There's panic on everyone's face. I see myself standing there, too, looking in horror towards Penny's body. I realize that unlike last time, when I reached Penny right before her death, this time I would reach Penny after she has died already. I wonder how this will affect time as there has been a change. Then I remember…I need to get back. Who knows how much damage has already been done. I need to get the three of us back to our own time. I look back at Penny. I want to just die here with her so much. Just end my existence with her. But I can't. She would want me to go. She always put her needs aside and fought for others. I had to do that, too. If somewhere she is still watching me, I want her to be proud of me. I want her to be happy she met me. That she knew me. I put her clutch into the pocket inside my jacket. I wipe my tears and touch her face on last time.

I push myself off of the ground on my wobbly, cramped legs from sitting on the floor for so long. My hands are shaky so I grip onto the machine tightly, because if I let go of it, I too will freeze and there will be no way for anyone or anything to unfreeze everything and who knows what that will do to time. I slowly walk over to Stacey. I stare into her face and purse my lips as I grab her hand and drag her over to Hammer's body on the ground where I squat down. I hold on to both of them and carefully set the time machine back to the time and day we were supposed to be in. I turn and take one last look at Penny. _Good-bye Penny. I'm sorry for everything…_

I flip off the switch so that time here can start moving again, and I quickly hit the time button so that we can go back to our destination before the now unfrozen Stacey can do anything or anyone from all the commotion behind the curtains sees us. Once again, we are swept through the timeline. Living a thousand memories at once. In an instant I see changes before me. Things look different, feel different. I see the changes we've caused through time. I hear screams from far away getting closer and closer and louder and louder. I memories seem fuzzy and for a second I get confused about what's going on around me. I put my hand over my mouth as my gag reflex sets in. Finally I fall down. I look around and see darkness. There are no lights. There's a fine layer of dust and dirt on the floor. I try to recall how I got here. Then I remember as a pain and fear sets in my heart. I don't really know what to think. This place, it's still the same place as where Penny died. But her body is no longer there. And it looks nothing like before. It was supposed to be a homeless shelter. So where is everyone? Where is all the work Penny put into this place? This is definitely the result of the time machine. Either whatever we did ended poverty or more likely, something terrible has happened.

"W-what is this? Where did you bring me!" I look towards a bewildered Stacey who I had forgotten was there.

"I brought us back." I say frankly while getting up on my two legs. I balance myself by placing my hands over my knees. I still feel queasy from the time travel.

"What do you mean brought us back. This place wasn't like this!" She doesn't seem to be affected by the time travel at all. She's still as crazy as always.

"That's what I tried telling you. Something has definitely changed from us going back in time."

"What do you mean something has changed!" She pushes herself off of the floor. And stands in front of me demandingly.

"I don't know yet! I still have to go out to see what damage you two did."

I turn away from her, not wanting to look at her face. I look down at a groaning Hammer who curls up into a ball and starts coughing. I can't help but smirk at his condition. But this is no time to be satisfying myself at others' expense. I need to go outside. I turn to leave but Stacey grabs my arm and spins me around.

"Hold on! I'm not letting you leave! You ruined all my hard work! And I'm not leaving until I kill that whiny little twit with my own two hands."

I rip my arm away and slap her across her face. She falls hard to the ground with her hand on her cheek that is now red from the impact. She glares up at me with clenched teeth.

"H-how dare you!"

"I don't have time for your drama!"

With that I turn and leave. I race towards the doors and kick them open. I take a deep breath and step out. My mouth hangs open and I stand still at what I see. The town is in ruins. Everything is in damp and broken. There are thick tangled weeds everywhere. There's no human life to be seen anywhere. There are several wild animals roaming around though. Racoons scurry all around. A weird looking bird I've never seen before sits perched in a nest on top of a lamp post. I'm pretty sure I saw a faun pass by in the tangles.

"What on earth happened here?" I look at Stacey standing next to me, a look of shock on her face.

"What happened? This is the result of YOUR actions! I tried warning you not to use the machine. Even the slightest changes we make in time could cause a disaster and we went so many months back, that too the three of us! It must have caused a natural disaster or something to hit. I just don't know how bad it really is."

"Woah! This is unexpected!" We look at Hammer who is now up on his feet, rubbing his head. I shake my head at their idiocy and start walking.

"I need to go investigate. You two…just stay out of my way!"

"Hey! You can't just leave. I'm not letting you take that machine!" I clench my fists and turn to look at Stacey. Her cheek is swollen from my hit. I hate that she looks just like Penny. But I know she's not her. She's just a deranged lunatic with her face.

"You can't be serious! Look around you. Look what you've caused!"

"I don't care if the whole universe explodes! I only care about HER!"

"Well in that case…" I grab Stacey's hand and drag her away.

"Hey! Stop! Let go of me! Hammer! Help me!"

But Hammer is too busy trying to stop himself from throwing up. The anger boiling inside of me seems to have given me some strength, because dragging Stacey away is no problem at all for me. I take her to a meat shop that happens to be across the street. I yank her into the kitchen as she claws on me. I pull open the freezer door and throw her inside. The town seems to have no electricity so the freezer sadly isn't running, but at least it'll keep her away from me. I suddenly feel a strong force pull my shoulder back. I see Hammer who seems to have slightly gotten a hold of himself. He open his mouth to talk, but I've had enough of this. I punch him in his face with all my might, which isn't really that much compared to his strength, but since he's still kind of out of it, he stumbles back. I grab the front of his shirt and push him into the freezer as well, making him land on Stacey. I slam the door shut and lock it.

"Get off of me you oaf!" Stacey pushes Hammer off and gets up. She runs towards the door and starts banging on it.

"Open the door!"

"Just shut up! I don't even know what happened here and I can't have you in my way while I try to fix this, not that I even know if I can!" There is a hole in the wall between the freezer and kitchen and Stacey reaches her hand out of it. I just stand there and watch as she aimlessly flails her arm around while she screams.

"I made a mistake partnering with this idiot. I could have done everything on my own and that way I could have chosen any day I wanted to. And the day I choose is the day our parents died! She should have gone instead of them! And I'll make it so that happens! Now give me that time machine!"

"I can't even believe you're Penny's sister. She was so pure hearted. And you? I'm convinced you don't even have a heart! But for some reason she still seemed to care about here. Here! She wanted you to have this!" I take out the clutch from my pocket and shove it in her hand. She clenches onto it and pulls her arm inside. And with that I simply walk away, hoping I would never have to see her face again. Because my heart hurts when I see her. It hurts when I need to treat her so badly. Because she reminds me of her…my Penny. My Penny who was never destined to become mine…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review to let me know what you thought! I had a hard time figuring out exactly how I wanted the rest of the story to go, but I hope this meets everyone's expectation. Thank you for reading!<strong>


	9. I'm Sorry

**Hi everyone! I know it's been a while. Sorry I have kept you waiting. Things have just held me from updating, but I hope it has been worth the wait. All the reviews and favorites in my absence have really encouraged me to return as soon as I could. This chapter may not be that exciting. But it'll add light to a lot of questions there might be. This chapter will be in Stacey's point of view. Enjoy.**

I look at the clutch in my hands. My anger burns as I think of her sauntering away, swinging one hand with this clutch and the other holding a smoothie she's sipping into. I shake the thought away as my gag reflex starts to act up.

"Why does she want me to have this junk?"

I think to how that horrid man spoke to me and my anger continues to boil over. I throw the clutch towards the wall where it hits it with a clack. I look down at the clutch that has fallen open due to the impact as the lip gloss rolls out of it towards my foot. Disgusting! While I rotted in jail, she was busy prettying herself up with lip gloss and curlers and perfume.

I look towards Captain Hammer who groans and rolls around on the floor. It bad enough I have to be stuck in here. Why do I have to be in here with that useless buffoon? I crouch down towards the floor and pick up the lip gloss. Suddenly, the world around me starts to still. I smile a little as a memory of two little girls wrapped in scarves, wearing heels way too big for them, and lipstick smeared over their faces rushes to me. I shudder and grab on to my head, lowering it towards my knees as I clamp my eyes shut.

"No Penny! No! Don't think about it!"

After rocking back and forth for a while, I get up and slowly walk towards the clutch. With nothing better to do, I pick it up, peering inside. There's not much in there. A few twenties. An eye liner. Her ID. Correction: MY ID. I clench my teeth, but relax as I see there's one more thing inside. A few crinkled up pieces of paper. I curiously take them out and unfold them. I recognize her sloppy handwriting right away. Probably some letter to Captain Hammer or something. I roll my eyes in disgust and look down the letter. I gasp when I realized it isn't addressed to Captain Hammer. It's addressed to me.

_Dear Penny,_

_Do you remember the time when we used to play hide and seek and you would always let me win because you knew how happy it made me? Where are you now Penny? I can't find you anymore. I've written this letter hundreds of times, but never could send it to you. I never was good at writing letters. But now I don't want to wait anymore. I want my sister back. I know you're mad at me. I know you hate me. I know I'm the cause of all your pain. I know asking for forgiveness isn't right, because I don't deserve it. But I can't help it. It's hard to sleep at night knowing that the one person you have left in the world hates you. Sometimes I wish I don't wake up the next morning. I can only imagine how hard it is for you._

_I want to start by apologizing for breaking our family. We had a perfect life. Our small loving family. We had each other. Mom. Dad. Charlie. You. Me. Even though we didn't always have food to put on the table, we were happy. Until I ruined it. I know it was stupid and selfish of me to run away out of jealousy. Jealous because I knew I could never be like you. Jealous over a stupid contest. But when I really think about it, I wasn't jealous. I was ashamed. Ashamed that I could never get you to be proud of me. So I ran off. Hoping that somehow I could find a way to prove myself so you could look me in the eye and say "well done sis" for something that actually mattered. Why did I do that? If I hadn't done that, they wouldn't have come after me. They wouldn't have crashed into that truck. We lost them all that day. And when I took the blade to my wrist out of guilt, you were the one who stopped me. Why did you stop me? We were the same age, yet you always acted as the older one. Always protected me from harm. Even when I took our family away from you, you became my shelter, my strength, my hope._

_I always looked up to you. You were always so smart. Always the top of the class. Always first in every competition. Great at sports. Great at cooking. Great at spreading happiness. You were and still are my idol. You were always looking to make differences. "There goes our little surgeon again," dad would always say. But I knew you weren't meant to be just a surgeon. You were meant for something bigger. Something I could never compare to. So what changed? Where did that Penny go? _

_I know that it was my fault she disappeared. You left everything behind to take care of us. Your academics. Your dreams. Your future. I was being selfish again. I couldn't do anything in my depression from the guilt. Even though we had barely turned 18, you were trying to be the strong one. I know that's why you turned to crimes. I know you did it all for me. But Penny, I couldn't let those illegal activities ruin you. When I finally came to my senses, I tried to stop you, but you wouldn't listen. Those people ate away at your brain. Corrupted those beautiful thoughts you had created. Then when I found out you were going to cross another line, I couldn't just stand there watching. I couldn't let you kill an innocent man. I knew if you did, the old Penny would never return. I had no other choice but to call the police. I know you felt betrayed that day. I'll never forget the look you gave me when you saw me standing behind the officer. I'm sorry Penny. I truly am._

_I know what hurt you the most was that I took your name. Believe me, this time, I was not being selfish. This one time, I was trying to do something for you. I wanted you to break free of this life. I had hoped that after your sentence you would continue your life as you had left it. But what medical school would take you knowing the crimes you committed? What place would hire you? Who would marry you? You had such a perfect dream of walking down the aisle, hiding your stethoscope underneath your gown. I used to laugh at it, but now I realize how special that dream was. I couldn't let all this affect you. I knew the only way to save you from a dark future was to switch our names. I had already ruined half your life. You didn't say anything when I told the officer your name. Or should I say my name? You didn't argue or question anything. You just stared at me shocked. I knew I had lost you that day. I never had the courage of meeting your eyes again after you looked at me like that. I selfishly hid myself away from you and never visited. But I hope that one day you will see that I did it for you. When you come out, I will give you your name back. I will give you the honor of everything I have been doing since you left. Do you know I'm working on getting a shelter open for the homeless? It was one of your greatest dreams. That will be my gift for you Penny._

_I know I have hurt you too much for you to forget everything, but if you can, please try to become the Penny you once were. There's the whole world waiting out here for you. Take it in your hand. Go to medical school. Become a scientist. Go out to space. I know you can do any of it if you find the light again. I'll help you find it. Every step of the way._

_I love you Penny. I wish you the best in your life._

_Your sister,_

_Stacey_

My eyes flash over the letter a million times before I finally squeeze it towards my chest, looking off into nothingness. Something hits my hand, startling me. Then I realize. I'm crying. I don't know what to think. My heart is torn. My mind races back to the memories of those little girls. Back to me holding my arms tightly over her shivering, screaming body. Back to me being dragged away, still looking into her eyes, searching for an answer. I have my answer now. I was wrong. I was so wrong about her. Years after years of waiting for her to come see me. Explain why she did that. My mind wouldn't accept the betrayal. As the police brutally beat information out of me, I waited for her. She never came. And finally, I made my own answer. But I was wrong. How didn't I see it? How did I let my love for her turn into such intense hatred that I couldn't even let her die in peace and wanted her death at my own hands? I realize I'm sitting on my knees now. I shakily get up only to bend over and puke all over my shoes.

I straighten up and back up until I hit the freezer door. I let myself slide down to the floor. I sit there for a while. Just staring ahead of me. Until finally, after years of holding it all in, I drop the letters to the floor, wrap my arms around my legs, and with my face buried in my knees, I cry out all the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Most of this chapter was the letter to Stacey, but I hope it was still an interesting read. I will have another chapter up asap. If you're still confused about anything, long story short Stacey and Penny's family died in a crash when Penny ran away. Penny was consumed with guilt and became incapacitated. So to help her sister and to keep them both alive, Stacey started doing illegal activity and Penny had her sent to jail to stop her. To keep Stacey from ruining her reputation, Penny had their identities switched. That's why in reality Stacey is Penny and Penny is Stacey. Stacey assumed the reason Penny did all this was so she could take over Stacey's life since Penny wasn't as smart or talented as Stacey, when in reality Penny was sacrificing her own future for her. Stacey will unveil more details on all of this later.<strong>

**And also, as a reader noted, I wrote that time travel wouldn't allow Penny to come back to life again, but that is just one possible outcome. I agree that there are other ways I could have portrayed time travel, but this is how I theorize time travel to be like. Although after reading the review, I'm considering maybe doing an alternate ending where it was possible for Penny to come back. Let me know if this is something all of you would like to read.**

**Feel free to leave any suggestions for me on how to improve! Thank you so much for everyone who has added this to their favorites and to those who have reviewed. Until next time!**


End file.
